Dr K didn't know she was pregnent
by knittingNorma
Summary: Dr. K goes into labor after not knowing she was pregnant. How will she deal with the consequences of suddenly becoming a mother. This story was written purely for my enjoyment read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. K woke up in the morning to cramps and a backache. She figured one of her erratic periods had finally come to pay a visit. Normally this would have bothered her and she would go straight for some ibuprofen, but today was different, today she actually welcomed the pain. She hadn't been feeling well that past few months. She would get sick to her stomach periodically. Bad smells usually caused it and sometimes it was only she who could smell it. But that didn't stop her from gaining weight, not enough that she couldn't fit into her clothes, but it still irked her. There was also the gas and heartburn she had been suffering from, but nothing to worry some.

"You ready to go," Ziggy said entering their bedroom with a tray of pancakes.

"No. I don't feel well."

"Oh no you don't. We promised Summer and Dillion and the rest of the gang that we were going with them out to the waste land for a camping trip to celebrate the anniversary of Venjix's defeat, and to help set up the new colony." Since the defeat of Venjix people like Summer, Dillion and Tanaya had started to live outside the dome, and now they were starting to build colonies hoping to rebuild the world that once was. Since it was the summer the school didn't need their immediate attention it was the perfect time to get away

"I'm sorry Ziggy I am sick, and cannot possibly go out today maybe next year." Dr.K still had an aversion to going outside. Going out of the dome was way out of her comfort zone.

"Look Kay, I know your scared to go outside but everything will be fine." Ziggy looked into Dr. K's eyes, but all he saw was determination to stay in the security of the dome. He decided it was no use fighting her on this, "are you sure you don't want to come"

"I am sure. I am not feeling well enough to accompany you on this excursion."

"If you sure." Ziggy looked at Dr. K hoping that she would change her mind, but she wouldn't. "Okay, fine. I hope you feel better. We will probably be out of reach for most of the time, but we'll be back in two weeks." Ziggy placed a kiss on Dr. K's lips and left the room.

Dr. K was exited. Since she and Ziggy started the school and moved in together the moment she had to herself had become precious, and now she would have two weeks to herself. Don't get her wrong, she was going to miss having him around, but she also looked forward to some alone time. She decided to try and sleep of the pain from her mid region, but it didn't work. When she tried to get up to get some medicine the pain hit her like a ton of bricks, sending her to her knees. She knew something was very wrong. She decided her best option was to call an ambulance and go to the hospital.

When the ambulance came she could barely make it to the door. On the way to the hospital she started to self-diagnose, but nothing seemed to fit all her symptoms. She was mystified as to what was going on

Finally at the hospital they began asking questions one after the other. When did it start? What had she eaten? The questions seemed to be endless and then came the question she was not expecting. Could she be pregnant? She answered no. She and Ziggy were careful. She was on birth control and her periods came, as sporadic as they were. They decided to run some tests. All Dr. K could do was wait in pain. Then something strange happened she felt a warm gush in her pants. Did she just wet herself? Somehow she knew that wasn't it. Dr. K was in disbelief. It was then she got an uncontrollable urge to push. That was when the Doctor came in

"You are definitely pregnant and we think you might be in labor."

That was when Dr. K spoke up "I think my water just broke"

"Oh my god" he rushed over and pressed a button and a swarm of people in scrubs entered the room. "We need to get this woman up into labor and delivery stat," and that's just what they did.

Dr. K hadn't even been in her room for two seconds when she was told to start pushing, which she did through tears, with her mind racing. How could this have happened? How could she be so stupid not to relies she was pregnant? Was the baby alright? What was she going to do? It was a few hours later that the doctor pulled out a tiny baby "It's a boy" the doctor proclaimed as nurses descended on the baby taking it away.

"Where is he going," a weary Dr. K asked.

"They just need to perform some tests to make sure he is healthy. Right now you need to focus on delivering the after birth."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. K lay down in her bed physically and emotionally exhausted, waiting for news on her son. It was strange saying that, even to herself. Then the doctor entered the room with a nurse wheeling a bassinet in tow "Dr. K some good news. Your baby seems to be full term at about 40 weeks, and healthy with no birth defects or maladies. Now if you don't have any questions, I will leave you and your baby to get to know each other." Before Dr. K could say anything he was out of the room. The nurse on the other hand stayed, after she wheeled the bassinet up next to the hospital bed.

"I hate it when the doctor does that. If you really need any help call me. I've had two kids myself. I'm Nurse Nelson by the way" Nurse Nelson was in a pair of pink scrubs. She was an older woman with light blond hair that had a few strand of gray hidden in them.

"I could use some help," Dr. K admitted, "I've never held a baby before"

"Oh sure, sure" Nurse Nelson rushed over to the bassinet and picked up the baby. "The trick is making sure to support the head," she then passed the baby into Dr. K's arms.

Dr. K looked down at the bundle in her arms and a small smile appeared on her face. She felt something akin to love. A need to protect this small, helpless and, she must admit, cute little thing. She knew it was just the chemical rush that came with birth. A cocktail of hormones which help the mother bond with the parasite that would eat off of her for 18 plus years, but somehow it felt real, like her feelings for Ziggy. ZIGGY! It was the first she really thought about him during this whole ordeal. What would he say? Would he want the baby? But she had to put that all aside as the baby began to cry.

"What wrong?" Dr. K asked, worried about her child.

"He might be hungry. Should I go get a bottle for him?" Nurse Nelson turned to leave

"No," Dr. K stopped Nurse Nelson right in her tracks. "I would like to breast feed my baby," all the words felt strange in her mouth

"Are you sure? It's not the easiest thing to do, and you have already gone through a lot today." Nurse Nelson said cautiously

"I am sure. Studies suggest that it is good for brain development and that it leads to a healthier baby." Dr. K was determined.

Nurse Nelson came around to the bed and helped Dr. K into a comfortable position. She then showed her the basics of breast feeding. Dr. K listened intently soaking up all the knowledge that Nurse Nelson had to offer. After a few tries they got the baby to latch.

"You did it," Nurse Nelson said, proud of Dr. K's accomplishment.

"I did it" Dr. K was proud of herself.

"I have to go see to some other patients now, but I will be back to check on you later" with that Nurse Nelson left the room.

Dr. K again looked down at the baby he was in nothing but a diaper, leaving his little tummy exposed. His legs and arm moving around. She thought back to that morning and she was really glad she hadn't decided to go on that camping trip; it would have been a disaster. Not that it wasn't a disaster now. It seems like only a few minutes before the baby fell asleep still attached to her. "Now what?"

"Now you should sleep." Nurse Nelson seemed to appear in the door way, "you have to be up in a few hours to nurse again so I suggest you get some sleep now, while you can" Nurse Nelson helped Dr. K place the baby in the bassinet. Before Dr. K new it she was out like a light.


End file.
